1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image carrier, an image forming apparatus and an information processing method for easily initializing a processing unit when an image carrier is exchanged on an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a photosensitive body that is an image carrier or a processing cartridge that has a photosensitive body is exchanged on an image forming apparatus using an electro-photographic system, the initialization of a processing unit is required for forming an image on a photosensitive body and a time and labor required for inputting information for the initialization. In addition, it is required to accurately judge the life of an photosensitive body or a processing cartridge for efficiently exchange a photosensitive body or a processing cartridge.
So, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,158 B1, an image forming apparatus provided with a magnetic recording layer for storing initial characteristic information and using history of a photosensitive body in a drum shape for magnetically reading/writing information on a magnetic recording layer is disclosed. Further, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 9-106227, an image forming apparatus with such a non-volatile memory as NVRAM, etc. added to a processing cartridge for storing initial characteristic information of a photosensitive body and using history and for executing the read/write from the main body of the apparatus through electric signals history of a photosensitive body is disclosed.
However, on an image forming apparatus provided with a magnetic recording layer on the former photosensitive body, the photosensitive body is provided opposite to a developing device in the main body of the apparatus and therefore, in the case of a two-component developing system or one-component developing system using magnetic toner, a magnetic roller of the developing device is provided close to the magnetic recording layer. Because of this, the information recorded on the magnetic recording layer may be demagnetized and application of magnetic shield or other countermeasures may be demanded. Further, when a magnetic head to slide on the magnetic recording layer is used for the read/write of information recorded on the magnetic recording layer, the magnetic recording layer may be worn out and it may become necessary to pay attention to its physical durability.
On the other hand, on an image forming apparatus provided with a non-volatile memory to the latter processing cartridge described above, use of a non-volatile memory may increase a cost and become a factor for increasing the number of parts requiring replacement when recycling used processing cartridges.
It is an object of this invention to provide an image forming apparatus capable of easily obtaining information for the initialization of a processing unit corresponding to characteristics of a photosensitive body when exchanging a photosensitive body or a processing cartridge and for certainly controlling the life of a photosensitive body or a processing cartridge without increasing cost.
According to embodiments of this invention, there are provided plural image carriers each of which comprising: a support base having a photosensitive layer on the surface and an image forming area provided for forming an electrostatic latent image; and an information recording layer formed in an area other than the image forming area on the surface of the support base for reading/writing information.
Further, according to embodiments of this invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus comprising: plural image carriers each of which has a photosensitive layer on its surface and is formed in an area other than the image forming area of the image carrier on which surface an image forming area is provided for forming an electrostatic latent image and reading/writing information by applying beam; a processing unit for executing the image forming process in the image forming area; a detecting unit for detecting information recorded on the information recording layer by applying beam thereto; and a controller for identifying the status of the image carrier from the detection result by the detecting unit.
Further, according to the embodiments of this invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus comprising: plural image carriers having the information recording layers for reading/writing information by applying beam that are formed in areas other than the image forming area having the photosensitive layers on the surfaces for forming electrostatic latent images thereon; plural processing units for executing the image forming process in the image forming areas of the plural image carriers; plural detection units for detecting information recorded on the information recording layers by applying beam thereto; and controllers for identifying the status of the plural image carriers according to the detection results of the detection units.